The present invention relates generally to the field of battery powered flashlights, and in particular to a new and useful rechargeable, high intensity, focusable, LED flashlight.
Recently a new category of high intensity, LED flashlights has become widely available. Examples include the commercially available TacLight brand LED flashlights that have multiple modes of operation and utilizes a white SMD LED lumination source of one watt or more, and the TacLight Pro brand flashlight what also includes an LED lantern feature in an expandable body section.
Battery powered flashlights that are rechargeable are also known, for example, from U.S. Pat. No. 9,843,208 to Inskeep. This type of rechargeable flash can be charged from a wall socket or a computer's USB port but requires a cable and the associated problem of storing, and, when needed, finding the cable.
Rechargeable flashlights are also known that include a blade style power plug that can be plugged into a wall socket for recharging the flashlight's batteries when needed. See U.S. Pat. No. 2,876,410 to Fry, for example.
A need remains for a compact rechargeable flashlight that needs no cable but can be charged from a computer USB or other computer compatible power socket or port.